The Beginning
by SilhouetteEyes
Summary: An accident leaves Sophia without any parents and taken to an Orphanage when she was six years old. There she meets a certain young boy who captures her attention. There is some trouble within the Orphanage and from then on she just can't seem to shake off the mysterious boy that goes by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle.
1. Prologue: The New Girl

**A/N: **I would just like to say that this is my first story so I hope you go easy on me. I don't mind if you give me constructive criticism if it is going to help me. I'm sorry that it is short but it is just the prologue; the first chapter will be a lot longer.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters but I do own any OC's in this story.

Prologue: The New Girl

I never realised that my life was going to drastically change when I turned six. Everything I knew was going to be put to the test, but then again, I was only six and there was only a certain amount that I knew. Maybe that was how he managed to turn me into the woman that I was today. I met him when I was six and innocent but lonely. He was very distant with me at first but something happened and he changed and from then on we became inseparable. As we grew older he became very possessive and cruel when it came to me.

I didn't realise how my life was going to turn out when I got older but I what I really wanted was to be happy and wanted. The accident that happened when I was six left me emotionally scarred and I couldn't let anybody inside but for some reason he managed to make me let him inside. His name is Tom Riddle and I met him when I was six and was taken to Wools Orphanage. He was a quiet boy who never smiled but he was so intriguing. Even when I was a little girl he was like an enigma to me. He was so mysterious and gave off this powerful, and a little scary, aura.

It wasn't until a certain incident within the Orphanage that everything changed. I was attacked by a group of the kids and he saved me. From that day on he was always by my side and he was at my side until the day we died. My name is Sophia and this is my story.


	2. Playing With Fire

**Chapter One: Playing with Fire**

I smiled as my daddy tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead. I loved my daddy so much. He blew me a kiss as he stopped in the doorway and turned around before slowly shutting the door. I was just lying there staring at the ceiling as for some reason I couldn't seem to sleep. I didn't know why but I just couldn't seem to fall asleep tonight. I quietly slipped out of bed and reached up for the handle, I had always been smaller than the other children, and pulled the door open. I went to the top of the stairs and as quietly as I could I made my way downstairs. The lights off told me that my mammy, daddy and big brother had all gone to bed too.

I shut the door before I went to the fire to light it. Mammy had told me never to play with the fire because I could get hurt but I was six, a big girl now, and I was cold. I remembered everything mammy had done to light the fire and managed to light it. What I didn't realise was that one of the embers had fallen onto the white rug that was on the floor in front of the fire. I jumped and fell on my bum when it sparked up and flames flew up in front of my face. I could feel the heat rising from the flames and I scrabbled backwards whilst jumping up.

I ran to the door and ran back up the stairs. That's when the panic set in and I started screaming. My body froze and I stopped as soon as I got to the top of the stairs. My parent's door slammed open and they came running out. My mammy ran to me and grabbed my arms. "What's wrong?" she demanded. No words left my mouth but I heard my daddy swear.

"Julie, downstairs!" Mummy let go of me and ran downstairs with daddy following her. I ran to my brother's room and shut the door behind me.

"Hmm, what's going on?" he mumbled. I jumped on his bed and hid my face in his chest. I felt his arms go around me. "Sophia, what is going on?" I looked up and felt tears running down my face. I froze when I suddenly heard some screaming from the floor below. My brother's face was shocked and panic-stricken. He looked at me quickly. He shot up from the bed and ran to the door. "Stay here." He commanded and then left the room. I just sat there with tears streaking down my face as still as a statue. I wanted someone with me. I wanted someone to make me feel better, to be strong for me, to protect me and just to say everything was going to be alright.

The door slammed open a few minutes after David had left the room and it was him coming back in the room. He looked tense and scared. My brother was fifteen years old. He was very smart and handsome. He had short black hair and icy blue eyes that were filled with knowledge and maturity for his age. He was quite tall at 5'11 and still growing. He ran to me and grabbed me by the arms pulling me off the bed.

He pulled me to the window and started to push to try and open it. I looked back and my eyes widened when I saw dark grey, nearly black, smoke seeping through under the bedroom door. "Come on!" David groaned. His window had always been stiff and hard to open and now was no different. The flames started to eat through the door and I screamed when something exploded and the door was blasted clean off. The flames quickly started to crawl into the room and my eyes started to water and my body started to shake. David grunted as he managed to open the window and he turned to me.

I started to cough violently from the large smoke cloud I had just inhaled. My brother tried wafting the smoke away but it wasn't working as there was just too much smoke. It was starting to hurt and make my eyes water. He grabbed me and I crawled out the window and he lowered me onto the window ledge below. He disappeared from view and I kept waiting for him to appear but he never did. Why wasn't he coming back? The cold night air was starting to get to me and I was feeling faint. My toes and nose felt like they were going to drop off and I felt so tired my head felt like it was going to just drop.

Dots started to flicker into my vision and then everything went black.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up next was the window. The only thing I could see out of this window was a plain white wall. Where was I? I thought to myself. I looked around and I noticed I was in a bed and there were wires attached to me. I was very confused. Suddenly a white haired man entered the room. He looked scary in his long white coat and he had something strange around his neck; it looked metal and hard. His eyes looked very warm and inviting.

"Hello Sophia." He greeted me and smiled warmly.

"Hi." I was very nervous.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok."

"Does your head hurt?" he asked me and I nodded a little. He smiled as though he already knew that I was going to say that. He asked me a few more questions and then it was over. Soon a woman came in and said she was from an orphanage. I didn't understand.

"Where are my mummy and daddy?" I asked. "And my brother David?" The doctor looked upset but the woman looked slightly bored.

"I'm sorry Sophia." It was the doctor who spoke. "They didn't make it. They died in the fire." My eyes started to water. That couldn't be true. They couldn't be dead because I started that fire; I killed them. My body racked with sobs and the doctor looked like he wanted to comfort me somehow but he stayed standing still. "That's why Mrs. Cole is here." He pointed to the woman who looked around 23. Everything from then on seemed to go so fast and it was making my head hurt.

I was taken to a building that was the orphanage and I was dreading it. I was driven through a set of iron gates into a bare courtyard that fronted a rather grim, square building surrounded by high railings. I gulped as the car stopped and we got out. There was nobody outside and it was bitter cold. I was led inside and even though it was slightly warmer it wasn't warmer by much. I was still shivering. I was led down a corridor and then up some stairs and then down another corridor and then up some more stairs and then I was on the third and final floor. I was led down to the end of the corridor and then she stopped. There were only two doors down here. She turned to the door on the left.

"This is your room now." She told me. I hugged the box of my belongings and nodded my head. She opened the door and I stepped inside. "I'll be back in an hour to bring you your medication." With that she was gone. I sighed and put the box on the bed, forgetting to shut the door. I pulled out some clothes and put them in the wardrobe, I kept the photo album in the box but pulled out some of the books I had brought and put them on the shelf above my bed. I sat on the bed and frowned, it wasn't that comfortable. It was quite hard and lumpy.

I got off and wandered around the tiny room. I heard a door open and looked out my door to see a young boy standing in the doorway of the room opposite. He was quite cute really. He was taller than me, obviously, and he had wavy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. He had a blank look on his face which was quite off putting really. I smiled but he didn't smile back so mine dropped. "Hi, I'm Sophia." I said and he stepped back and shut his door leaving me shocked. What was with him? Over the hour I waited for Mrs Cole to come back I couldn't help but think back to the strange boy who was in the room opposite me.

"Who is in that room?" I asked Mrs Cole when she came back.

"That room?" she asked, pointing to the room opposite. "That's Tom Riddle, I'd keep away from him if I were you."

"Why?" She gave me a strange look.

"He's a strange boy. Always causing problems that one." She said in a voice that said it was the end. "Don't go near him he will only drag you down into trouble."

No more was said as she gave me the pills I was meant to take and then she left after. I had eaten at the hospital and I was still full so I didn't eat that night I just went straight to bed. The next week was uneventful. Tom Riddle seemed to avoid me like the plague but then he seemed to always staring at me and watching me. It was unnerving. None of the other children spoke to me either for some reason. I was getting lonely. On the twelfth day that I had been at the orphanage someone had finally come up to me.

It was a girl by the name of Amy Benson. She was a year older than me and she had blonde hair to her shoulders with brown eyes. "Hi." She said happily and grinned widely at me. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I didn't know what else to say.

"Do you want to play a game with me and my friends?" She pointed to a group of kids at the side of the lunch hall. It was breakfast and everyone was still in the lunch hall. "I noticed you're always by yourself."

"I'd love to." I replied happily, happy I wasn't going to have to be alone again today. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair. I looked up and saw Tom staring at me unblinkingly. He then blinked and looked down at his untouched porridge. I turned away and put the cute boy to the back of my mind. I was led outside to the courtyard and she started explaining the rules to the game.

"And you are the evil witch." She said to me. The other kids were smirking at me.

"Why me?" I asked confused.

"Do you want to play or not?" I nodded. "Right well, the prince will save me from the evil witch, you, by killing her."

"How is he going to kill me?" I asked and their smirks grew.

"Easy." One of the older boys said. My alerts went up when they started to close in around me. Then the pain started and they were hitting me all over. I didn't even have time to yell out and I couldn't scream because all the air was been forced out of my lungs. I wheezed as another hit to my stomach was done and then suddenly there was no pain; everything had stopped. What had happened? Then the screaming started but it wasn't mine it was someone else's. I forced my eyes open but I just saw a pair of legs. I looked up but I couldn't make out who it was.

I did see the older boys lying on the floor and I distantly saw Dennis Bishop running back into the orphanage along with Amy. The person in front of me turned around and I looked up to see someone I never had expected; Tom Riddle. He bent down and looked at me but I couldn't even guess what he was thinking because his expression was so difficult to read. It was very annoying. He suddenly frowned and lifted me into his arms. He was very strong considering he was only six and he looked, well, not that strong.

He carried me all the way to my room and put me on the bed. I frowned in confusion as he pulled my medication out of his pocket. How did he get that? It was meant to be in the office. I was happy though because I needed it and also because I was coming off the medication at the end of the week. He made me take it and then got a wet cloth and started to clean my wounds. He seemed so mature for a six year old. During the entire time he was taking care of me he never spoke to me. He didn't utter one word.

Why was he being so nice to me? He had been avoiding me the entire time I had been here. "Tom?" I uttered and he paused, looking at me. "Why are you being nice to me?" He didn't answer me at first. It was as though he was deciding on what to say.

"You are like me." He said softly. I didn't understand what he was saying but I decided to leave it.

"Thank you for saving me." He simply nodded his head. For the next couple of weeks I had made friends with Tom and we had gotten closer. I had been wary when I very first came here about making friends with people because I was scared I was going to kill them like I did my family but as the days went on I was getting lonely. Then the incident with Amy happened and I went back to being wary again but then there was Tom. He was different. I felt like I could be myself around him. Mrs. Cole always looked at me disapprovingly when she saw me with Tom. Tom was very smart for his age and he loved to read.

I spent most of my time in Tom's room. Half the time I ended up sleeping in his room, especially in the winter, because it was so cold and the body heat kept us warmer. The food was terrible but we had to eat it to keep alive. It had been ten months since I had moved to the orphanage and Tom had turned seven but he hated it when I tried to tell him happy birthday. Today it was the annual day out. Tom told me how they were taken out to the seaside once a year or something like that.

"It'll be fun." I said trying to cheer Tom up.

"It will not." He said strongly. I sighed and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You're right. It will be horrible because we have to go with Amy and Dennis to the countryside and to this huge lake where caves are apparently." I rambled and missed the spark that ignited in Tom's eyes.

"We should get downstairs, we don't want to get wrong for making them late." He said. I frowned, why did he seem so excited to go now? I shrugged and jumped off the bed. I held out my hand and he grabbed it and we left the room. I smiled to myself at that. I like that he let me touch him because it made me feel special as he didn't really like people touching him and he drew back from everybody else apart from me. We got to the entrance where everyone was at and Mrs Cole counted us to make sure we were all there.

We got on the bus and Tom made me sit next to the window. "I don't want anyone to do anything because you are an easy target." He muttered. I rolled my eyes. He was always so paranoid. I kind of liked it though because he was always so protective of me now. The ride down there was boring and I was still tired as we hadn't been up that long. I was still holding Tom's hand so I put my head on his shoulder and ended up falling asleep.

I was awoken to Tom shaking me later on when we had arrived. "Come on." He muttered shooting Amy and Dennis dark looks as he dragged me off the bus. What had they done when I was asleep? We gathered around outside the bus before we started walking. Twenty minutes later and we stopped for some food. "I'm going to explore." I heard Tom say to me.

"Okay."

"Amy and Dennis are coming with me." This made me stop. Why would they agree to that?

"What? Why would they, they hate you." I said and he smiled.

"We're going to try and be friends." He said smoothly and confidently but I knew that he was lying; he was up to something. I shrugged it off and smiled back. I trusted him. He gave me a hug before he left and I was just sat there near the edge of the cliff and watched the water crashing against the rocks below. I was sat there for about forty-five minutes before Tom came back. Amy and Dennis had looks of total horror and fear splashed across their face. Mrs Cole ran up to them and demanded to know what had happened but they wouldn't speak. Tom had a look of indifference on his face and just kept saying nothing had happened and he didn't know what was wrong with them.

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "What did you do?" I asked. He smirked slightly.

"It was just a little punishment for what they did to you."

"That was ages ago though." He shrugged.

"They needed to be punished. They hurt you." He said strongly and had a look of complete seriousness upon his face. "No one hurts you." I smiled at the protectiveness in his voice and it showed in his eyes. After the incident we were all taken back to the orphanage and Mrs Cole was still trying to get information on what had happened. All she had managed to get was that Tom had taken them into a cave but that was all. Tom insisted that they had just gone exploring but they obviously didn't believe him.

I was sat on his bed later that night watching as he sat there reading a book. "Tom?" He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I leant forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." He seemed to know what I meant and just nodded his head. For the next four years we never left each other's side. He was my rock and he always would be. Tom had grown taller and filled out a little more considering all the chores that we had to help with around the orphanage.

He got more and more protective and possessive over me as the years went on and anyone who dared hurt me or saying anything bad against me tended to regret it very quickly. Life was very repetitive as all we did was spend our times in the orphanage but sometimes we went out to London and explored. Tom never let me go when we went outside; he always had tight hold of my hand. I didn't mind as I liked it. Life changed one day when a man named Albus Dumbledore came to visit.


	3. Visitor

**Chapter Two: Visitor**

I was laid on the bed next to Tom who was sat on the bed reading a book. I was laid there with my eyes closed feeling a little tried. I heard Tom sigh and opened my eyes. He patted his lap and I laid my head on his lap before closing my eyes again. I felt his fingers start running through my hair and I smiled contently. I sat there for about twenty minutes just listening to the sound of Tom's breathing and the constant turning of the pages as he continued to read the book.

There was a sudden knock on the door before the door opened but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't need to; Tom was here. "Tom? Sophia, you've got a visitor." I heard Mrs Cole's voice say. "This is Mr. Dumberton – sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you – well I'll let him do it." I heard some light footsteps and then the door shutting. There was silence before anyone spoke but I felt Tom's hand stop stroking my hair.

"How do you do Tom?" A male's voice said. Tom did not reply but then I heard the sound of a chair being scraped across the floor. "I am Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor?" Tom repeated and I could hear the wariness in his voice. "Is that like doctor? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?"

"No, no." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"I don't believe you." Tom said and I felt his hand twitch on my head. "She wants me looked at doesn't she? Tell the truth!" he commanded and his hand clenched into a fist which pulled my hair making me whimper. He immediately let go. I could tell with no doubt that Tom was glaring at the strange man. Tom hated not knowing what was going on and being left out. "Who are you?"

"I have told you." The man said sounding calm. "I am Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you and your friend Sophia a place at my school – your new school, if you would like to come." It was getting really difficult to try and pretend to be asleep still. I felt Tom lift my head and place me down on the bed carefully. When Tom next spoke he was practically snarling. He sounded furious.

"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor,' yes, of course — well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!" I frowned slightly at that, he just couldn't seem to let go of the fact that Amy and Dennis had been horrible to me and it had been over four years ago now.

"I am not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you – or your friend –"

"I'd like to see them try." Tom sneered.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on as though he wasn't interrupted. "is a school for people with special abilities-"

"I'm not mad!" Tom cried. "And neither is Sophia!"

"I know that you two are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic." There was a deafening silence and I took that as my cue to 'wake up'.

"Magic?" I whispered and Tom and the man turned to me. The man, Dumbledore, smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Sophia my name is Professor Dumbledore." He introduced and held out his hand which I took. Tom shifted so he was slightly in front of me once we let go of each other's hands. Tom's stance was stiff.

"It's... magic what we can do?" Tom asked. Dumbledore looked between us.

"What is it that you can do?" he asked us but was mainly looking at Tom.

"All sorts." Tom breathed and sat next to me on the bed, immediately grabbing my hand tightly within his something Dumbledore did not miss. "I can make things move without touching them, I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to those who annoy me. Make bad things happen to those who dare hurt Sophia. I can make them hurt if I want to."

"What about you?" Dumbledore asked me.

"I can hear what other people are thinking, I can talk to animals and when I get angry fire is everywhere all the time." I told him.

"I knew I was different, we were different." Tom whispered to his shaking fingers. He pulled my hand onto his lap and wrapped his other hand around mine and pulled it to his chest. His fingertips slowly kept rubbing against the back of my hand. "Always, I knew there was something."

"Well you were quite right." Dumbledore said. I noticed that he was not smiling anymore. "You are a wizard and you are a witch." Tom lifted his head then. His eyes were alight with happiness that I had only seen when he was hurting the boys and girls that had harmed me. I was always being picked on for how small I was. However, this was different somehow.

"Are you a wizard too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it." Tom commanded, face hard. I squeezed Tom's hand to tell him to calm down slightly. He hated it when he thought people were lying to him. It was one of the reasons why I never did lie to him because he was very scary but the other reason was because I just didn't want to; I trusted him completely.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts—"

"Of course we are!" Tom exclaimed, answering for me.

"Then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.'"

Tom's expression hardened for the most fleeting moment before he said, in an unrecognisably polite voice, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant — please, Professor, could you show me — ?" He looked at me and I smiled sweetly making him smile back slightly. The man took something out of his pocket and pulled out something that looked like a stick though. He pointed it at the wardrobe and it burst into flames. I didn't scream because I was used to things bursting into flames because it usually happened when I got angry too. Tom however jumped to his feet and started to yell in shock and rage. As Tom rounded on the man the flames disappeared.

Tom's expression change; this time it was greedy. "Where can I get one of them?" I had to admit I wanted to know the answer to that question too.

"All in good time." I could tell Tom didn't like that answer. "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe." And sure enough, a faint rattling could be heard from inside it. For the first time, Tom looked frightened an expression I hadn't seen on his before; it was strange. "Open the door," said Dumbledore. Tom hesitated, then crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small cardboard box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it. "Take it out," said Dumbledore.

Tom took down the quaking box. He looked unnerved. I knew what was in there and I was confused at what the man was trying to do. "Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?" asked Dumbledore.

Tom threw Dumbledore a long, clear, calculating look. "Yes, I suppose so, sir," he said finally, in an expressionless voice. I looked at Tom and he gave me a look to say 'keep quiet'.

"Open it," said Dumbledore.

Tom took off the lid and tipped the contents onto his bed without looking at them. Out came a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ among them. Once free of the box, they stopped quivering and lay quite still upon the thin blankets. "You will return them to their owners with your apologies," said Dumbledore calmly, putting the stick back into his jacket. "I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

Tom did not look remotely abashed; he was still staring coldly and appraisingly at Dumbledore. At last he said in a colorless voice, "Yes, sir."

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have — inadvertently, I am sure — been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic — yes, there is a Ministry — will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."

"Yes, sir," said Tom again. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking; his face remained quite blank as he put the little cache of stolen objects back into the cardboard box but I was used to it. When he had finished, he turned to Dumbledore and said baldly, "We haven't got any money."

"That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books and so on second-hand, but —"

"Where do you buy spell books?" interrupted Tom, who had taken the heavy money bag without thanking Dumbledore, and was now examining a fat gold Galleon, as he sat down next to me very close so there was no space between us. Dumbledore looked at us inquisitively.

"In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything —"

"You're coming with us?" asked Tom, looking up. I could tell he didn't like that and I put my hand on his leg feeling him relax slightly.

"Certainly, if you —"

"We don't need you," said Tom. "We're used to doing things for our self; we go round London on our own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley — sir?" he added, catching Dumbledore's eye. He handed Tom the envelope containing his list of equipment, and then handed me mine, and after telling us exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said, "You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you — non-magical people, that is — will not. Ask for Tom the barman — easy enough to remember, as he shares your name —" Tom gave an irritable twitch, as though trying to displace an irksome fly. "You dislike the name 'Tom'?"

"There are a lot of Toms," muttered Tom. Then, as though he could not suppress the question, as though it burst from him in spite of himself, he asked, "Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too, they've told me." I placed my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me automatically.

"I'm afraid I don't know," said Dumbledore, his voice gentle. I was thankful for that as it was a very sore spot for Tom.

"My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died," said Tom, more to himself than Dumbledore. "It must've been him. So — when we've got all our stuff— when do we come to this Hogwarts?"

"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said Dumbledore. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too."

We both nodded. Dumbledore got to his feet and held out his hand again. Taking it, Tom said, "I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips — they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"

"It is unusual," said Dumbledore, after a moment's hesitation, "but not unheard of." His tone was casual but his eyes moved curiously over Tom's face and then he looked at me and the way Tom had angled his body so it faced towards me and the way his arms tightened around my shoulder.

"Good-bye, Tom, Sophia. I shall see you both at Hogwarts." With that he was gone. I looked at Tom who had let go of me and started to rip into the envelope. I decided to do to the same and when I was finished reading it I turned to look at Tom.

"When shall we go to get our things?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He replied. "Come on let's go to sleep." I got changed into my pajamas even though I was in his room; I was used to it, and then crawled into his bed. He got in after me and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and yawned. "This is going to be the start of a new beginning for us. A new life." I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead. "I promise I will give you a good life and protect you with all my powers." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Tom." I whispered as I fell asleep.

"Love you too." I heard him say back before I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the fact that it is short and just taken from the book but it was just a filler. I tried not to change too much because I wanted to try and keep Tom's personality the same but show his protectiveness and possessiveness for Sophia show in too. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it will be up soon I just have to write it :) Anyway review please and tell me how you like it or what you didn't like. You can give me ideas on what you would like to see within the story if you want so I have some ideas on what to write.

Anyway just a quick reminder to say I don't own anything except Sophia and any other OC's that may appear in the story.


End file.
